


Ruby

by blessyourdoubts



Series: The Kink Kollection [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really just some drabble, lipstick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessyourdoubts/pseuds/blessyourdoubts
Summary: Blood red. That’s all Seb sees for a moment as he stands back and checks himself out in the mirror.





	Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just some drabble because I wanted to play around with kinky stuff and practice sex scenes. It's inspired by a comment Seb posted on Instagram about the owner of Anastasia Beverly Hills being his godmother.
> 
> It is the first part in a series of short pieces in which I dabble with different kinks.

Blood red. That’s all Seb sees for a moment as he stands back and checks himself out in the mirror.

Then the full picture sinks in and he feels a strange little quiver in the pit of his stomach.

He’s shaved for this, all smooth skin. His hair has been a little longer for a while now, at least on top, and the mess of dark curls is falling into his face in a way that’s actually quite charming but doesn’t take attention away from the bright glow of color on his lips.

Such small details shouldn’t change a person so much. And yet, it feels like a stranger is staring back at him. A stranger who seems so familiar. Someone he’s known all his life.

 

***

 

_Ha. She’s actually my godmother._

Seb knew there’d be consequences as soon as he posted that comment. From fans. Even from his godmother herself. She ended up delighted by the free PR.

What he didn’t know was the impact it would have on Chris.

That strange look on his face, dark and deep, like Seb had seen a hundred times before since they’d finally decided to stop pretending there was nothing between them on a hot summer night in Atlanta. They’d shot particularly demanding scenes for The Winter Soldier that day and both of them had felt exhausted and drained and falling into each other’s arms had seemed so natural all of a sudden.

They’ve explored a lot since then. And yet, Seb had not seen this coming.

So he’s taken action. He needs to know but he won’t find words to form the question. So actions will have to take over.

And now that he’s staring at his own reflection, he can’t keep fooling himself.

Getting the supplies was easy. One call and it was done. Not the first time he had them send something over, and they needn’t know it wasn’t for some girl he wanted to impress this time 

Working with the stuff was harder and the subject of a lot of trial and error, guided by video tutorials.

But the hardest part was looking at the result. Lips dark red, making them appear even fuller than they are. Pitch black lashes curling up as if reaching for his eyebrows. His skin smoother, the shade more even than usual. 

He didn’t do much, didn’t go all the way out with color and shading. Seb’s hands aren’t used to holding the delicate tools, so he didn’t want to risk making himself look ridiculous. But even so, the effect is stunning, he has to admit that, without any vanity or exaggeration.

But still… 

Does he want Chris to see?

Does he want to find out what this will do to this strange thing between them? This thing neither of them have found a name for yet?

Whatever the reaction, positive or negative, it’ll change something. And it’ll be irrevocable.

Seb’s heart is doing crazy things inside his chest, his stomach coming right along for the ride and giving a nervous little flip. He reaches for the box of tissues, ready to take it all off again, when fate decides to take action. 

Seb didn’t close the bathroom door because he never does when he’s home alone, which happened to be the majority of time before Chris stepped into his life. Now Chris has a key for his apartment and Seb should’ve expected him to walk in but didn’t.

But that is the last thing on his mind now that Chris is right behind him, stuck in that awkward position between knowing he should leave because he just walked in on someone’s private business and really not wanting to turn away because he’s too captivated by what he’s seeing. His eyes are locked on Seb’s reflection, and he’s wearing that stupid lost puppy expression Seb simultaneously loves and hates. Hates mostly because this is exactly what he fell in love with, the first nail in his sanity’s coffin.

It is that look that gives Seb the confidence he needs to pull through with this. If his little plan has this effect on Chris, he can’t be too far from the right path here.

He turns around, moving slowly, until he is facing the real Chris instead of his twin in the mirror and goes for a lazy smile he knows looks good and sexy because he’s practiced it ad nauseum when preparing for a role once. The lipstick must amplify the effect because he sees Chris’ Adam’s apple jump as he swallows.

“Like it?”

It’s a rhetorical question because they both know he does, very much so. But Chris humors him by nodding, slowly, clearly still distracted by the sight in front of him.

Seb takes a step closer so their chests are almost touching and he can smell coffee and cigarettes on Chris’ breath. His hand reaches for Chris’ cheek and he can feel the roughness of his beard scraping against the pad of his thumb as he brushes it along his chin. There seems to be a moment in which both of them are holding their breaths, and then he closes the gap and brings them together in a gentle kiss.

It feels different but not in the way Seb expected. He doesn’t feel the lipstick between them but a spark of newfound excitement, like they’ve stepped into a different world, one neither of them knows so far. But it’s exhilarating, enough for Chris to do that thing where he suddenly seems to snap out of his stupor and simultaneously huffs out a breath through his nose and reaches for Seb, pulling him closer, bare chest pressing against soft sweater.

Time seems to stand still but at the same time Seb’s brain seems to fast forward because next thing he knows is they’re out of the bathroom and the back of his legs bump against the edge of the bed, so he sinks down onto it. Sitting up, he’s in the perfect position to push Chris’ sweater up and reveal his ripped stomach and the strong swell of his pecs.

Chris, his own mouth tinted red now, is completely mesmerized by his lips and Seb can’t blame him because they leave a trail of red marks behind in their wake as he slowly kisses his way down. He’s done that a million times by now, he’s sure, but it’s never been like that. It’s like marking Chris’ body as his.

The low waistband of the jeans Chris is wearing stops his journey for a moment and they both take in the work he’s done so far while his fingers fumble with the button and zipper.

Five minutes later, the surreal feeling intensifies because Chris’ dick is in his mouth and whenever he lets it slide out, more of his lipstick gets smeared along the thick, veiny shaft, mixing with saliva and precum and fuck, this shouldn’t be as hot as it is. One look up at the complete bliss on his lover’s face is enough to tell him they’re pretty much in agreement here.

A low purring sound vibrates in his throat and his eyes flutter shut. He can feel his lashes resting against his cheeks and Chris’ eyes on him as he takes him in deeper, tongue fluttering against the underside of his dick. When he pulls away and opens his eyes again, a thin, silver string of saliva connects his wet lips with the glistening tip of Chris’ cock. Wrapping his fingers around the lipstick-covered shaft, he can feel it twitch a little and knows Chris won’t last. And right now, Seb doesn’t want him to. The suspense has been killing him, all the planning and thinking about it and making himself up and he’s very much ready.

Seb’s mouth seems to have a will of its own, eager to please, and he wraps his lips back around the tip before beginning an agonizingly slow routine of bobbing his head.

Somewhere along the way, he’s tugged his boxers down and touched himself but abandoned that task in favour of using both hands on Chris, so his own dick is now half exposed, supported a little by the waistband, so it’s standing proudly. The slit is spilling precum in frequent little spurts, so much of it that it’s running down his shaft and wetting up the fabric of his underwear.

“Let me cum on your face.” Chris’ voice sounds so fucked out, so raw, and he’s never asked for that before but damn it, those six words nearly make Seb cream himself.

He nods and releases Chris’ dick with a last wet kissing noise when the tip slips from his mouth. Immediately his hand takes over, pumping the length with long strokes. Occasionally he cups it over the head, giving it some good friction and he grins when that makes Chris’ entire body twitch and his breath hitch in his throat every single time.

A big hand reaches down and puts itself atop Seb’s, guiding it along the shaft in ever faster pumps and eventually Seb removes his own and lets Chris finish the job. He slips off the bed and settles on his knees in front of Chris. His eyes taking in the length of the gorgeous man stretching up above him, he leans in close and kisses his hips and the protruding bones of his vee, leaving more red marks and wet spots.

But then Chris releases one of those pathetic little whimpers and Seb knows this is it. He’s quick to pull back, getting in position just in time for the first string of warm, silky cum to hit his face, painting a streak from his chin across his lips. He closes his eyes and feels the next one crossing his cheek. It feels like eons and yet it’s way too soon that he hears Chris release a shaky breath and knows it’s safe to open his eyes again. And when he does, Chris is looking right at him with this intense awe in his eyes. Seb doesn’t even feel the slightest bit shy as he leans in for a little kiss, lips brushing over Chris’ fingers and cock which he’s still holding loosely, as if he’s all but forgotten about it.

He knows that Chris is watching him but it’s only half for show when he reaches up and runs a finger through the mess on his cheek, then licks it off. Still, it does something to his lover because before he can even do or say more, he’s pulled up to his feet and into a crushing hug.

There are no words and Seb knows there won’t be for a while but he doesn’t mind. Just like he doesn’t care about his own erection getting squeezed between their bodies as they hug, nor the cum drying in sticky patches on his face.

The embrace turns from Chris crushing him against himself to Seb holding him and caressing his back. He knows Chris will take care of him later. But right now that doesn’t matter.

Nothing matters but the warm body in his arms, still wearing the marks Seb’s put on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, kudos is appreciated, feedback is encouraged. English isn't my first language and I trust spellcheck to correct me. Please be gentle with me.
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://citylightslikerain.tumblr.com).


End file.
